The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to foldable hand tools such as foldable wrenches, pliers, etc.
Foldable hand tools have been in use for a number of years. In general they comprise two jaws pivoted together from which handles extend rearwardly and are pivotally mounted thereon. The handles are foldable relative to the jaws from an open to a closed position. In some such hand tools, the handles are substantially hollow in order to permit the jaws to be folded therewithin. The handles may also have auxiliary tools pivotally mounted thereon which are closeable within the hollow handles. Many of these tools comprise complicated mechanisms for opening and closing them as well as for keeping them in the open or closed positions. Many of them are expensive to manufacture and assemble and are complex to use.
This present invention overcomes these defects and has to one of its objects the provision of an improved foldable hand tool which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved foldable hand tool in which the jaws and handles can be easily folded and unfolded relative to each other.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved folded hand tool in which auxiliary tools are pivotally mounted in the handles and which may be easily opened and closed relative to the handles
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved foldable hand tool which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.